¿Mientes o me dices la verdad?
by Amy Etchard
Summary: Harry es engañado por Voldemort creyendo que este es su padre, pero con el tiempo ¿descubrira la verdad?
1. Default Chapter

Hola:  
  
bueno este es mi primer fic...espero que les guste, se acepta de todo!, desde sugerencias hasta criticas...la verdad no tengo idea que tengo que poner ...emmm  
  
1) todos los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo les di movimiento para que no se quedaran estancados nn  
  
2) esto es un mundo alterno! O sea... bueno lean y entenderán...  
  
3) si me falto algo me avisan XD...  
  
Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo!!  
  
Disfruten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo Uno: Te quiero adoptar  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
----Levántate ¡ahora!---- grito Tía Petunia mientras sacudía con violencia la puerta de una alacena donde en el interior había un pequeño niño de 4 años, un poco molesto por el brusco despertar el niño contesto:  
  
---- Si...ya me desperté Tía Petunia--- murmuró el pequeño.  
  
Harry Potter había estado viviendo desde hacía 3 años en la casa de sus tíos debido a que sus padres habían muerto por un accidente de auto (al menos eso le habían dicho a el) y lamentablemente lo habían tenido que acoger, por lo cual sus tíos habían considerado que eran tan generosos con el pequeño Harry, que mínimo para pagar la comida (muy escasa) el alojamiento (la vieja alacena) debía de preparar el desayuno, hacer las tareas domesticas y lavar los platos.  
  
Ese día no tuvo gran acontecimiento, después de que su tía lo levantará preparo el desayuno, recibió un combo de su adorable primito Dudley (grrrrr) no pudo comer debido a que este último le había robado la comida, y sus tíos al parecer no se habían dado cuenta (como de costumbre). En la tarde el chico tuvo que barrer, lavar los platos y aspirar la alfombra (piensen que tiene 4 añitos, no puede hacer mucho todavía). Pero en la noche un invitado desconocido visitó el número 4 de Privet Drive.  
  
---- Hola, muy buenas noches Señora Dursley---- dijo el extraño hombre con una voz que causaba que los pelos de la nuca se te erizaran. Este vestía una túnica negra, y tenia la cara tapada por un sombrero muy particular.  
  
---- Buenas noches, ¿Qué se le ofrece?---- pregunto Petunia mirando de arriba abajo al pobre hombre y haciendo un gesto reprobatorio  
  
---- Me gustaría hablar con usted de un tema muy delicado... ¿puedo pasar?---- - pregunto sin cambiar el tono frío de su voz  
  
---- De acuerdo---- aceptó Petunia muy a su pesar.  
  
La mujer llevo al desconocido al living, le llevo una taza de te y unas cuantas galletas. Cuando los dos estuvieron cómodamente sentados empezaron la plática.  
  
---- Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para entretenerme- empezó- a si que iré directo al punto interesante, me gustaría adoptar al chico Potter- dijo sin rodeos.  
  
Tía Petunia se atraganto un poco con el te para luego decir  
  
---- y... co-como sa-sabe usted que el chico vive aquí---- balbuceo  
  
---- tengo mis fuentes---- respondió simplemente—estoy seguro de que el chico debe ser una molestia y yo pues francamente quiero un hijo—agrego.  
  
---- Bueno... yo-yo... no se si debería...  
  
Pero en ese momento entro al living Vernon Dursley (ya saben sus características físicas a si que me ahorro en decírselas).  
  
---- Hola, mi amor... ¿Quién es usted?---- pregunto mientras miraba igual a como había mirado Petunia al hombre----- ¿Qué se le ofrece?---- pregunto mas desconfiado.  
  
---- Adoptar al joven Potter, Harry Potter—confirmo--- mi nombre es Tom Sovoro Riddle ¿sería posible el poder adoptarlo?  
  
---- Pero por supuesto!!!!----- exclamo Vernon dejando ver un tono muy alegre------- ¿Cuándo? ¿Quiere verlo? ¿Se lo lleva ahora?  
  
---- Ahora. Si, por favor. Si es posible me lo llevo hoy día mismo---- respondió cortante  
  
----¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Potter!!!!!! Ven ahora mismo aquí---- grito Tío Vernon fuera de si de entusiasmo  
  
A continuación un pequeño de cabellos negros alborotados, y ojos verde esmeraldas, apareció un poco adormilado en el living.  
  
---- ¿si tío Vernon?--- pregunto Harry sin percatarse de el invitado que lo miraba mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozaba en su rostro.  
  
---- Empaca tus cosas, te vas de aquí--- declaro feliz  
  
A Harry le costo un poco asimilar la nueva infamación  
  
---- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿con quien?----- empezó a preguntar el confundido muchacho  
  
---- Este amable señor- señalo al hombre- quiere adoptarte, y supongo que no tienes inconvenientes, anda a prepararte en 15 minutos te vas.  
  
Harry vacilo un momento para luego salir corriendo del living murmurando algo así como "si es tan fácil adoptar a alguien voy a intentar adoptar al conejito Nesquiq" "o a "Scoobi Doo".  
  
---- ¿Pero de donde es usted?- hablo Vernon una ves que Harry desapareció de su vista.  
  
---- Yo soy de por acá- respondió cortante  
  
---- ¿y como se entero de que el muchacho vivía acá?- pregunto  
  
---- Como ya le dije a su señora, tengo mis fuentes- respondió con una voz que claramente denotaba cansancio.  
  
---- ¿que clase de fuentes?- pregunto Vernon sin inmutarse por el evidente aburrimiento que emanaba el hombre.  
  
---- son confidenciales- dijo  
  
---- pues quiero saberlas- exigió el hombre  
  
---- pues, yo no quiero dárselas- respondió mientras elevaba la voz, dejando en claro un tono enojado  
  
---- Nosotros estamos siendo muy bondadosos al darle la custodia del chico sin problemas y usted no quiere darnos esa información?!- exclamo indignado Tío Vernon.  
  
---- ¡¡¡ Maldita sea, cállese un rato vaca asquerosa!!!- grito Tom levantándose bruscamente del asiento bajo las miradas atónitas de Petunia y su marido  
  
---- ¿Quién se cree usted que es para levantar la voz en mi casa? ¡Llevese al mocoso y vallase!- dijo- AHORA- añadió mirando con furia al hombre que estaba en frente de el.  
  
---- definitivamente, todos los muggles son iguales- dijo Tom mientras sacaba una varita de debajo de su túnica y apuntaba con ellos al matrimonio Dudley- yo no soy tolerante, odioso muggle.  
  
---- ¡Dios es un mago!- gimió Petunia mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca horrorizada  
  
---- ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí!- grito Vernon furioso mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia la salida- ¡y no vuelva a entrar!  
  
Tom soltó una risa maniática  
  
---- Vera, yo no estoy acostumbrado a hacer caso de los mandados, es mas, ¡A MI NO ME MANDAN A HACER NADA! ¡CRUCIO!- dijo mientras apuntaba la varita hacia Vernon que se cayo al suelo gritando de dolor (ya todos saben los efectos de esa exquisita maldición a si que me ahorro el comentarles los detalles).  
  
---- ¡Vernon!- lloriqueo Petunia mientras intentaba levantar a su esposo- ¡déjalo el no le ha hecho nada! ¿Quieres a Harry? ¿Quién eres en verdad?- pregunto  
  
---- soy el que acecino a tu hermana- contesto simplemente sin levantar la maldición de Vernon.  
  
---- ¿Que le pasa a Tío Vernon?- pregunto una vocecita infantil con franca curiosidad, ya que para el no era muy normal encontrar a su tío convulsionándose y gritando en el suelo.  
  
---- Simplemente le estoy haciendo saber que a mi nadie me manda, ¿estas listo pequeño?- pregunto levantando la maldición.  
Harry asintió, mirando preocupadamente a Vernon que estaba tendido en  
el suelo.  
  
---- Harry el es....  
  
Petunia no puedo terminar la frase ya que cayó rígida al suelo,  
muerta.  
  
---- ¡Tía Petunia!- se alarmo Harry que tiro sus cosas (que no eran  
muchas) y corrió hacia ella- ¡se murió! ¡Se murió! ¡Tío Vernon, la Tía  
Petunia se fue al cielo con mis padres!- exclamo entusiasmado el  
pequeño.  
  
---- Si Harry, ahora vayámonos- dijo Voldemort que tomo con delicadeza  
el brazo del pequeño para arrastrarlo hacia la salida... pero justo  
cuando estaban saliendo del living la figura de un niño pequeño, pero  
tremendamente gordo apareció en el campo visual de las personas.  
  
---- ¿po´ que guitan tanto? (entiendan que era mas bruto que Harry por  
lo cual no sabia hablar bien nn) ¡mami! ¡Papi pogque mami ´sta sin  
movegse en suelo?- pregunto el mocoso...Quiero decir Dudley mientras  
caminaba hacia su padre que estaba tomando la mano de su fallecida  
esposa.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Silencio..  
  
Silencio...  
  
---- Tu mama se fue al cielo con mis padres- respondió Harry que se  
soltó de la mano de su nuevo padre (¬¬) y camino con pasos cortos pero  
decididos hacia su primo  
  
---- ¿Mi mamy ´sta muertita? ¿Cómo el conejito que me  
compa...compra...compraron?-  
  
---- Sipes  
  
---- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- comenzó a llorar Dudley  
mientras se dejaba tirar al suelo para ponerse a patalear.  
  
---- Maldito mocoso- murmuro Voldemort- ¡imperius!- susurro mientras  
apuntaba discretamente a Dudley que dejo de llorar al instante, para  
luego levantarse y caminar lentamente hacia la chimenea que estaba  
prendida y arrojarse a ella.  
  
---- NOOOOOO- grito Vernon mientras se lanzaba en ayuda a su hijo que  
chillaba de dolor mientras un olor a carne quemada mezclada con sangre  
se formaba en el ambiente.  
  
---- Avada Kedabra- dijo Tom apuntando a la espalda del hombre que  
cayó con el cuerpo en el suelo y la cabeza entrando en la chimenea  
haciendo que el fuego se apoderara de la cabeza del hombre recién  
fallecido.  
  
Todo esto paso mientras Harry lentamente fue saliendo del living con  
una expresión de terror, pasando desapercibido por el hombre que  
estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, logro escabullirse hasta su  
alacena y se encerró en ella  
  
---- que se valla...que se valla...que no me encuentre- rogó el pequeño  
que se había encogido en un rincón de la alacena haciendo caso omiso  
de unas arañas que se le metieron en la polera.  
  
Unas lágrimas empezaron a surgir en sus ojos resbalando por la suave y  
pálida piel del pequeño que rogaba con toda su alma que el hombre no  
lo descubriera. En un momento después Harry empezó a reconocer un olor  
a quemado y luego un murmullo de Voldemort parecido a: "bien, no  
quedara mucho de la casa, vamos Harry... ¿¡donde demonios se metió el  
enano?!...  
Escuchó pasos retumbando cerca de la cocina... subiendo las escaleras  
rápidamente, bajarlas...el olor a quemado cada vez mas ahogador....pasos  
cerca de las escalera... humo entrando a la alacena al ser abierta la  
puerta dejando entrar a un Voldemort furioso.  
  
Harry estaba mareado, temblaba de pánico y al ser agarrado de un brazo  
por Voldemort, pudo percibir mejor todo el espectáculo.  
  
---- ¡ la casa se incendia!- grito impresionado, pero no pudo decir  
nada mas ya que el humo se había apoderado de sus pulmones haciendo  
que Harry tuviera un ataque de tos excesivo.  
  
Siguió tosiendo y tosiendo.... Estaba tan mareado que no se había  
percatado que el causante de todo lo había cargado en brazos y  
caminaba sin vacilar hacia la salida.  
  
Luego sintió como si un gancho lo jalara desde el ombligo y a  
continuación sus pulmones pudieron sentir el aire frío que entro de  
golpe haciendo que el niño aguantara la respiración para así parar de  
toser y poder respirar correctamente, y lentamente abrió los ojos....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------- 


	2. Confusiones y aclaraciones

Y lentamente abrió los ojos....  
  
Lo primero que vio lo dejo con la boca entreabierta; estaban en una habitación gigantesca pintada de verde con negro, lo cual le daba un toque tétrico, había un cama al medio de la pieza acompañada de unos cuantos muebles que daban la sensación de ser antiguos.  
  
Pero lo mas curioso de esa habitación era la tremenda serpiente que estaba frente a ellos entonces la escucho:  
  
-Veo que ya logro su objetivo, amo- siseo al serpiente  
  
-A si es mi querida Nagini, todo el plan salió perfecto- siseo en respuesta Voldemort mientras bajaba a Harry de entre sus brazos- ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Tom a la serpiente.  
  
La serpiente se arrastró hasta quedar frente a Harry  
  
- tiene miedo- informo Nagini  
  
- que extraño ¬¬- siseo sarcásticamente Voldemort  
  
- amo me deja asustarlo un poco, no le haré daño lo juro- pidió Nagini  
  
- de acuerdo Nagini, veremos como reacciona- acepto Voldemort  
  
La serpiente se empezó a acercar lentamente a Harry con expresión amenazadora (hasta Voldemort encontró la expresión aterradora) y paro justo cuando su lengua tocaba la nariz de Harry.  
  
Por su parte Harry había comprendido toda la conversación y no se explicaba porque la serpiente quería asustarlo después de haber dicho que no le haría daño, pero tembló ligeramente al ver la expresión amenazadora de la serpiente, y pensó que podía ser una trampa, que lo había dicho para que no corriera a si que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: correr en dirección contraria, pero para su desgracia la serpiente había previsto este intento y se enrosco a Harry impidiéndole respirar.  
  
- ¡Suéltame!- gimió Harry mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse  
  
- No lo creo pequeño- siseo la serpiente  
  
- Yo no te he hecho nada- lloriqueo Harry en parsel  
  
Voldemort miraba muy atentamente la escena y casi se cae de espaldas (literalmente) al escuchar al niño hablando la lengua de las serpientes.  
  
-este niño esta lleno de sorpresas- dijo Voldemort mientras una sonrisa maliciosa de dibujaba en su rostro  
  
- perdóneme pequeño amo por asustarlo!- exclamo la serpiente mientras se desenroscaba suavemente de Harry  
  
- Valla dos hablantes de parsel en esta casa...- murmuro Voldemort sumido en sus pensamientos- interesante..  
  
Harry no podía conciliar el sueño, todo lo que había pasado le daba vueltas en su cabeza, la llegada del hombre que lo quería adoptar, el asesinato de los Dursley, la llegada a ese extraño lugar, la serpiente parlanchina... y el que su nuevo tutor haya declarado que esa pieza era suya. No es que no le gustara la pieza, se volvía mas acogedora una ves que prendías la luz y la serpiente no estaba a la vista... pero ¿Quién era en realidad ese hombre? Se preguntaba Harry y ¿Por qué demonios lo habría querido adoptar?... con esas dudas el pequeño logro conciliar el sueño.  
  
Harry despertó por uno débiles rayos de sol que le apuntaban a la cara, al principio casi le da un paro cardiaco al encontrarse en un lugar tan diferente a su alacena, y luego poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando y recordó los acontecimiento pasados.  
  
Se levanto de la cama, y como cualquier niño de 4 años se puso a investigar; en la habitación no había cosas muy interesantes, había una armario con una capas extrañas que prefirió no tocar, también descubrió que a dentro de uno de los muebles habían unos libros gruesos con tapas oscuras (negro o verde) y por último abrió una puerta que conducía a un baño de porte mediano.  
  
Como Harry no sabía si podía sacar ropa o bañarse decidió pasear por la casa para buscar a su tutor.  
  
Empezó a caminar por un largo pasillo, muy poco iluminado ya que no tenía casi ninguna ventana, de ves en cuando encontraba una puerta, pero no las abría ya que sus fallecidos tíos le habían dicho que era de pésima educación abrir las puertas sin permiso de los mayores.  
  
Y siguió caminando y caminando, hasta que captó que estaba perdido, y se encontró con un pasillo sin salida con una puerta al final, ya aburrido Harry decidió abrir la puerta para encontrarse con varios hombres hablando entre murmullos y pararon en seco cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse, algo le indico a Harry que se iban a arrodillar, pero al ver a un figura chiquitita les hizo detenerse y mirar mejor al estupefacto chico.  
  
- yo...Yo... lo siento, me perdí- comento nerviosamente Harry mientras se balanceaba de atrás para delante  
  
- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?- pregunto un hombre de pelo platino, arrastrando las palabras  
  
- Me llamo Harry Potter, señor...- contesto el chico mas nervioso todavía  
  
Hubo murmullos a su alrededor de los cuales solo pudo captar: ¿pero este chico no estaba con sus tíos bajo no se que tipo de protección?...  
  
- Harry Potter- dijo amenazante mente un hombre mirando fríamente a Harry el cual se estremeció- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el hombre de cabellos grasientos.  
  
- No se, señor- dijo apenado Harry.  
  
- ¿no recuerdas como llegaste aquí?- pregunto el hombre de pelo grasiento y mirada fría.  
  
- es obvio que nuestro señor lo trajo, Snape- declaro de repente un hombre alto y de mirada vacía.  
  
- Yo solo recuerdo que un hombre llego ayer a la casa de mis tíos, me quería adoptar. Luego se peleo con tío Vernon y lo mato, junto con mi tía y a mi primo, incendió la casa, llegue hasta aquí, conocí a una serpiente parlanchina, y me dormir- informo rápidamente Harry bajo las miradas inquirisidoras de los demás.  
  
Justo cuando alguien iba a hacer un comentario se abrió la puerta dejando ver al hombre causante de toda la conversación. Las personas se arrodillaron inmediatamente y algunos se acercaron y le besaron los pies de la túnica.  
  
- Hola, mis mortifagos, me da mucho gusto presentarles a mi nuevo hijo, Harry Ryddle- anuncio Voldemort con voz superior- espero que lo respeten como tal-agrego amenazadoramente.  
  
Se escucho un murmullo general de un: "si, señor"  
  
Si Harry tenia dudas, ahora se había duplicado ¿Harry Ryddle? ¿Su hijo? ¿Por qué todos se arrodillaban a los pies de este hombre?  
  
-Les invitó a que vallan al comedor a tomar desayuno, los quiero en 1 hora reunidos aquí mismo- y dicho eso tomo a Harry en brazos y se fue.  
  
Voldemort llevó a Harry a una sala donde lo sentó en un sillón y el se sentó en una butaca quedando en frente de el.  
  
- Mírame a los ojos- le ordeno Voldemort  
  
Harry titubeo un poco, pero obedeció. Esos ojos rojos le hicieron estremecerse hasta tal punto de temblar, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el Dark Lord que sonrió.  
  
-Bueno, como deberás saber tu verdadero nombre es Harry Potter, pero como ahora soy tu nuevo padre te llamas Harry Ryddle ¿entendido?- pregunto con falsa tranquilidad  
  
Harry asintió  
  
- te preguntaras porque te adopte- prosiguió el Dark Lord- veras, tu eres un mago Harry, al igual que yo, y tu tienes poderes muy grandes que no sería apropiado desperdiciar, por o cual seré tu padre-maestro ¿entendido?- cuestiono nuevamente Voldemort que seguía mirando fijamente a esos ojos esmeraldas.  
  
- ¿un mago? ¿En verdad existen?- pregunto tímidamente Harry que muy a su pesar había sido vencido por la curiosidad.  
  
- Claro que si, mira- Voldemort saco una varita de su túnica pronunció: wingardium leviosa y unos libros se empezaron a elevar en el aire. Harry quedo completamente perplejo ¡impresionante! Musitó. —claro que ese es un hechizo de bajísimo nivel, me atrevería a decía que hasta lo muggles lo podrían hacer.  
  
-¿muggles?- pregunto Harry, que no entendía que demonios significaba muggles.  
  
-personas sin magia, no merecen vivir, se creen superiores a los magos cuando ellos no son capaces de hacer casi nada, merecen la muerte acuérdate de eso, todo los muggles merecen morir, como tus tíos- esto último lo dijo en un murmullo satisfactorio.  
  
- ¿o sea que usted va a matar a todos los muggles?- pregunto impresionado Harry. El Dark Lord sonrió- ¡pero si son muchísimos!... yo dirá que hay menos magos- opinó Harry.  
  
- Los muggles son muy idiotas como para defenderse, ahora quiero que te quede claro que yo no soy un hombre paciente, me gusta que me obedezcas y hagan bien las cosas. Tu trabajo aquí consiste en aprender bien todo lo que te enseñaré a partir de mañana, hoy día puedes empezar a conocer la mansión, le pediré a uno de mis mortifagos que te sirva de guía- comenzó explicando Voldemort.  
  
-¿mortifagos? ¿ Eran esos hombres encapuchados con mascaras graciosas con los que me encontré accidentalmente?- se extraño Harry  
  
- sus mascaras no son graciosas, Harry. Son muy ingeniosas, sirven para ocultar su personalidad a sus compañeros que pueden resultar traidores ¿comprendes? Ellos me sirven porque soy un mago muy poderoso - dijo exasperado Voldemort... la paciencia se le estaba acabando.  
  
- Si comprendo, y ¿que me va a enseñar?- volvió a preguntar Harry, sin percatarse de la mirada fulminante que le envió Voldemort al comprender que el niño no se iba a callar.  
  
- Artes Oscuras, ahora basta de preguntas, te acompañaré hasta dejarte al cuidado de uno de mis fieles- termino Voldemort mientras se paraba y le hacía un gesto con la mano a Harry para que lo siguiera.  
  
Entraron por una puerta muy grande con decorados de serpientes. Adentro habían muchas personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa rectangular muy fina, la sala era muy espaciosa y había un candelabro que iluminaba pobremente el salón, al parecer-según Harry- la casa no tenía un aspecto muy alegre.  
  
-Severus, te encargaras de hacerle un recorrido a mi protegido, enséñale la casa para que no se vuelva a perder- habló Voldemort mientras miraba fríamente a un hombre sentado unos cuantos metros delante de el. Este se levanto de golpe- lo cual le hizo tambalearse un poco- para luego asentir y murmurar: como usted ordene, mi Lord.  
  
-Acompáñeme Señor Po...Ryddle- balbuceo Severus que casi se pega cabezazos en la pared por lo que pudo convertirse en un error fatal.  
  
Severus se inclino delante de Voldemort, luego se levanto le hizo señas a Harry para que lo siguiera. Este último dudo un poco, pero al ver la cara de su nuevo padre, lo siguió casi corriendo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Bueno, acá esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Respuestas a los Review:  
  
ASPID: Muchas gracias por tu Review, como verás en este capitulo corregí ese error, la verdad es que no lo tenia muy claro. ¡Espero te aya gustado este capitulo!  
  
BLACKSPIRIT: Muchísimas gracias por decirme lo de la opción que tenía puesta, la verdad no me había dado cuenta xD... yo y mi súper capacidad de observación, espero que te ayá gustado este capi.  
  
MISS DIGGORY KRUM: pues claro que pienso seguirle (como acabas de comprobar) muchas gracias por tu 2 reviews, no se cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré, pero estoy segura de que en el algún momento lo haré... ahora antes de subir este capitulo voy a tener que averiguarme como lo hago para poner capítulos dentro de mi historia... 


End file.
